Dança de Sombras
by Dorien
Summary: Dizem que precisa-se conhecer um inimigo para derrotá-lo, então como derrotar algo que você não faz a menor ideia do que é?
1. Prólogo

**Dança de Sombras**

**-Prólogo-**

Ela andava silenciosa como uma gata, sempre pelas sombras, não querendo ficar sob a luz do luar e expor sua localização. A varinha estava em sua mão, pronta para atacar, e vários feitiços contra criaturas passavam pela sua cabeça. Deveria estar sempre atenta. Aquelas eram algumas das várias prevenções que lhe foram dadas quando ela aceitou aquele serviço de monitora.

Antigamente, sua mãe lhe falou que os monitores apenas prezavam pela ordem em corredores e administravam a relação entre as casas, mas isso foi antes da guerra, antes da Floresta Negra crescer desordenadamente. Hoje em dia, a floresta avançou tanto que as estufas, parte da escola que antes era mais próxima da floresta, já estava fazendo parte da mata.

Os monitores, que deviam antes prezar pelos alunos, fazem o mesmo, só que hoje em dia espantando algumas criaturas desagradáveis de vez em quando. Na verdade, ela estava sendo pela segunda vez monitora e tinha lutado apenas com quatro criaturas da floresta no quinto ano. Esperava que nesse ano não precisasse chutar o traseiro de nenhuma.

E pensar que isso tudo tinha sido culpa do grande Dumbledore, que morreu sem deixar antes o feitiço que controlava o avanço da floresta para o diretor posterior. É claro que eles estavam no meio de uma maldita guerra, mas agora eles tinham se dado mal, já que McGonagall não sabia o feitiço e nem nenhum professor ou funcionário do Ministério da Magia.

Na verdade, se Rose não se enganava, eles estavam a sete anos tentando desenvolver o feitiço, mas por mais que seja mágica, deter a natureza requer muito poder. Ainda mais uma natureza como a da Floresta Negra, que, em parte, também era mágica.

Suspirou e se espreguiçou, esticando os braços acima da cabeça e ignorando por um momento se havia ou não algum ashwinder que quisesse atear fogo nela. Só queria se livrar um pouco da tensão que andar no meio da noite pelas estufas esperando ser atacada por alguma coisa lhe dava.

Parou em frente a porta de uma das estufas e entrou. Alguns galhos de árvores tinham entrado pelo teto de vidro e faziam o lugar parecer ainda mais selvagem.

Ela odiava aquele silêncio, estava acostumada com aquele lugar cheio de alunos falando, mas não podia arriscar a fazer qualquer barulho. Andava nas sombras o mais silenciosa possível com a varinha em punho, pronta para acertar qualquer ameaça com um feitiço.

Estava no meio de plantas e mais plantas, um esconderijo perfeito para qualquer criatura da floresta e a única coisa que iluminava seu caminho era a lua e as estrelas no céu. Apertou mais a varinha e sentiu o couro das luvas que usava fazer um barulho.

É, eles tinham até um 'uniforme' para monitorar agora. Tinham que botar luvas, botas e um casaco grande, mas que não limitava muito os movimentos. Essa foi uma das medidas da escola para tentar fazer tudo ficar mais seguro.

Avançou um pouco mais, fazendo sua ronda nas estufas como ia fazer até o final do bimestre e se desse sorte nunca mais iria voltar a patrulhar por ali.

As estufas, sendo um pouco afastadas do castelo, foram a primeira área a ser rodeada pela Floresta Negra e, consequentemente, eram as piores e mais perigosas de se fazer a ronda. Já haviam tido vários relatos de criaturas achadas ali, felizmente nenhum relato também de um monitor gravemente ferido, no máximo uma mordida ou arranhão, mas, considerando seu histórico, Rose estava atenta.

Quando pisou em algumas folhas secas elas se quebraram em um _crack_ que a fez explodir um vaso de susto. Toda aquela atmosfera menos tensa que ela tentou criar se esvaiu como fumaça. Agora ela se sentia como se ela não achá-lo primeiro, ele a acharia. O que não era verdade já que aquela era sua terceira ronda ali e até agora nenhum sinal de um mínimo grindylow ou qualquer outra criatura.

Aproximou-se do vaso quebrado e o consertou, agradecendo por ele estar vazio.

Precisava relaxar, ficar tensa só ia fazer com que ela explodisse outro vaso, talvez um com uma mandrágora e assim ficaria surda. Abaixou a varinha e respirou fundo, lembrando de todos os feitiços que já aprendeu e em todas as criaturas que já tinha derrotado em ronda ou em aulas.

Mas nada disso a impediu de tomar um susto quando uma mão pegou seu ombro e a virou. Sua varinha foi imediatamente para o pescoço da pessoa e com a outra mão ela se libertou do aperto em um movimento ágil.

- Se eu fosse você não faria isso. – a voz arrastada e baixa a fez relaxar imediatamente.

Era apenas seu parceiro de ronda. Ela espetou mais um pouco o pescoço dele com a varinha, sentindo raiva por ter sido pega desprevenida, mas logo abaixou a mão. Na mesma hora Scorpius tocou o pescoço e fez uma careta.

- Assustada à toa, Weasley? – ele deu um sorrisinho quando viu a cara insatisfeita dela – Quebrar um vaso depois de ter pisado em folhas secas... O quão neurótica as pessoas podem chegar a ser?

- Cale a boca, Malfoy, antes que eu teste se posso explodir seus miolos da mesma maneira que fiz com o vaso. – ela resmungou, mantendo o mesmo tom de voz baixo que ele.

Mas tinha que admitir, sentia-se mais calma por ter alguém com ela. Pois é, além de ter que fazer ronda no pior lugar de todos, também teve a sorte de pegar Malfoy como seu parceiro de ronda. Malditas ironias da vida.

- Bem, devo assumir que você estava morrendo de medo de ficar sozinha, ou simplesmente não conseguiu se manter afastada de mim, garota? - ele falou enquanto olhava ao redor, sempre atento - Caso não se lembre, nós tínhamos divido a área. E essa é a _minha_ metade.

Ela tinha esquecido. Talvez tivessem sido seus pensamentos flutuantes que não a mantiveram concentrada, mas ela não achava que ia conseguir admitir isso pra ele.

- Eu vim aqui avisar que já acabei minha parte da ronda, estou indo. - mentiu.

Depois podia muito bem voltar pra sua metade, duvidava que Malfoy fosse ficar vigiando o seu trabalho, afinal, ele mesmo odiaria que ela vigiasse o dele. Scorpius deu um sorriso.

- Ah, pedindo permissão pra ir embora? Acha que eu ia te querer por perto, é? - as palavras dele eram bem mais provocativas no tom baixo que eles estavam usando.

- Vai te catar. - ela respondeu e se virou, querendo se afastar.

- Sonhe comigo, weaselbee. - ele falou em um tom um pouco mais alto, querendo que ela ouvisse.

Rose bem queria, mas não lhe mandou o dedo do meio. Saiu da estufa com passos bem mais rápidos do que quando entrou e foi para sua parte das estufas. Tinha sido ideia dele, mas separarem-se foi inteligente. Além do óbvio benefício da distância que seria mantida entre eles, era bem mais rápido e assim ela podia ir dormir mais cedo.

Foi para as estufas ao leste, onde tinha começado a patrulha, e andou entre as estufa primeiro. Tirando as construções de vidro sujo aquilo seria uma perfeita floresta. Por um momento temeu que a floresta entrasse no castelo e os estudos dos que ficassem fossem comprometidos.

Realmente aquela floresta mágica era um pé no saco.

Continuou andando. Na maioria das vezes em que ouvia um barulho eram apenas pássaros inofensivos, nenhum dugbog ou grindylow apareceu querendo arrancar seus olhos.

Essas rondas eram realmente chatas, mas a honra de ser monitora era algo que ela não iria recusar, ainda mais depois de ver os sorrisos que seus parentes tinham ao ver o distintivo que ela ganhou no verão. Chutou uma pedrinha quando saiu da terceira estufa do lado leste, satisfeita por terem apenas mais três para precisar vasculhar.

Andou pelo corredor que separavam elas em dois grupos de três, mas a lua foi coberta por uma nuvem, fazendo com que Rose tivesse que parar por um segundo, antes de acender a varinha com um 'lumus', o que com certeza chamava atenção na escuridão súbita que tinha se formado ali, mas era isso ou ficar parada sem enxergar.

Estava quase chegando no complexo B de estufas, quando não percebeu algo no chão e tropeçou, caindo no chão. Sua varinha foi lançada pra frente e ela ficou de quatro no meio do corredor das estufas, enquanto a lua ainda estava atrás de uma maldita nuvem.

Rose ficou por um segundo ali, parada, em choque. Conseguia ver ao longe o contorno da sua varinha no chão, mesmo que estivesse escuro, mas algo a impedia de se mexer.

_Medo. _Medo puro, terror absoluto. Ela apertou as folhas secas embaixo das suas mãos e sentiu algumas lágrimas caindo pelo seu rosto, tentava segurar soluços, mas não conseguia.

_Aranhas_, podia ter aranhas ali. E se tivesse alguma ela não poderia ver. Lembrou-se de quando estava no terceiro ano. Era seu primeiro passeio para Hogsmead em que, na travessia da floresta, que também tinha invadido o caminho das carruagens, uma aranha a atacou. Uma aranha _enorme_. Ela tinha a marca da mordida ainda em seu braço.

Teve que ser ajudada pelos monitores e não pode ir para o vilarejo, ainda se lembrava de ser carregada pelos braços do monitor-chefe da Corvinal enquanto ele corria em direção ao castelo com sangue marcando o caminho deles.

- Malfoy! - ela gritou sem saber mais o que fazer. - Malfoy! Malfoy! Aqui! Rápido!

Não ligava nesse momento que talvez ele tivesse ido embora, como ela deveria ter ido, ou que ela tivesse dado sua localização para algumas criaturas que poderiam gostar de fazer dela sua próxima refeição. Ela precisava de alguém e a única pessoa que estava ao redor, ela achava, era ele.

Sentiu o gosto salgado das próprias lágrimas e fechou os olhos, de qualquer maneira não ia conseguir ver nada. Ela tremia, mas se manteve naquela posição, não ia conseguir se mexer.

Até que viu uma claridade vinda de trás dela, que, antes de se aproximar muito, iluminou sua varinha completamente. Aquilo foi o incentivo que ela precisava. Deu um impulso para frente e pegou a varinha, virando-se para a luz. Era Malfoy com a varinha em mãos.

Ele parecia surpreso olhando para seu rosto marcado por lágrimas e vermelho. O garoto aproximou-se e ajoelhou ao seu lado, sem saber ao certo o que fazer, mas só dele estar ali Rose já estava melhor, mesmo que ele estivesse quase enfiando a varinha na cara dela pra checar como ela estava, o que estava irritando seus olhos.

- Weasley? Weasley? Você ta aí? - ele perguntou afastando o cabelo que estava grudado no seu rosto pelas lágrimas.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça e apertou a varinha contra o peito. Nesse momento a lua voltou a brilhar e iluminou tudo, fazendo com que Scorpius falasse 'nox' para cancelar o feitiço.

- Fale alguma coisa, mas que droga! - ele falou parecendo alarmado enquanto olhava para o corpo dela, procurando por machucados ou qualquer outra coisa.

- Estou bem. - a voz dela estava rouca, mas era verdade.

- Então por que gritou? - ele perguntou enquanto se levantava e esticou a mão para ajudar ela a se levantar, apoiando o corpo dela no seu.

- Eu tropecei. - ela falou limpando o rosto - Apenas isso.

- E começou a chorar e me gritar por ter _tropeçado_? - ele perguntou não acreditando, mas parecendo quase preocupado.

Eles podiam ter suas poucas implicâncias e muitas diferenças, mas ela era sua parceira de rondas, ele não a queria morta ou traumatizada pra sempre, ele não era _tão _ruim. Os olhos dela ainda pareciam um pouco vidrados e vazios, então ele pegou o rosto dela e virou para ele.

- Weasley, mas que droga. É difícil mantermos uma comunicação se você me ignorar.

Ela afastou a mão dele do rosto dela e voltou a olhar vidrada para o lugar de antes, sua boca também estava um pouco aberta em surpresa. Scorpius olhou para o mesmo lugar onde ela olhava e viu algo que antes estava encoberto pelas folhas de outono, não tinham uma ideia muito boa do que era, mas parecia... Não, não podia ser.

Ela se afastou dele, por mais que ainda parecesse abalada, e se ajoelhou ao lado da coisa. Ele se aproximou, mas continuou em pé, cauteloso com a varinha na mão. Foi ela quem afastou as folhas, descobrindo roupas, e ao descobrir mais um pouco a figura descobriu uma pele gelada e dura, pouco depois descobriu um rosto.

- Isso... Isso é... - ela não conseguiu terminar a fala.

- Isso é uma porra de um corpo, Weasley. - ele falou tão surpreso quanto ela.

* * *

**N/A.:**Hola, chicas! Estou de volta com esse projeto novo, que na verdade eram duas fics diferentes, mas o que a preguiça não faz, né! Juntei tudo e ficou uma fic com uma ideia nova de cada! :D

Só postei porque é meu aniversário e sei lá, sempre parece mais especial quando tem algo especial acontecendo.

Novidade: por mais incrível, louco, surreal que seja, eu não vou demorar pra postar, já que tenho alguns capítulos prontos.

Rose e Scorpius FTW! ;)


	2. I

**-I-**

Rose tomou mais um pouco da bebida que a enfermeira tinha lhe dado com cuidado, pois ainda tremia e se aquilo caísse no seu colo ia lhe queimar toda. Tinha tirado as luvas que faziam parte do seu uniforme para fazer ronda, então estava aproveitando o calor do líquido lilás para aquecer seus dedos gelados.

Não tão gelados, porém, quanto o do garoto que eles acharam nas estufas.

Rose ainda ficava assustada ao lembrar da hora em que ela descobriu que ela tinha tropeçado, na verdade, em um cadáver de um estudante do segundo ano, que foi reconhecido como sendo da Lufa-Lufa pela gravata amarela ao redor do pescoço. Lembrava da pele esbranquiçada dele e do cheiro forte que sentiu quando se ajoelhou ao lado do corpo inerte.

Foi horrível. Ela nunca tinha visto ninguém morto e ver uma criança como primeira experiência foi pior ainda.

Ela, naquele momento, não tinha pensado nisso, mas agora imaginou se aquele corpo fosse de Hugo, o que ia acontecer. Ou Lily, sua priminha. Tudo bem que eles estavam no quinto ano e aquele garoto não podia estar acima do terceiro, mesmo assim lhe dava um aperto ao pensar que isso poderia acontecer com alguém próximo a ela. Alguém que ela amava.

Logo depois de Malfoy fazer a constatação óbvia do que ela tinha tentado falar Rose vomitou ao lado do corpo e começou a chorar e tremer novamente. Ouviu o garoto ao seu lado xingar, mas mesmo assim ele a afastou do próprio vômito e a mandou ficar parada onde estava que ele ia chamar algum professor. Ela, é claro, recusou. Não ficaria ali parada com um cadáver, por Merlin!

Ele tinha ajudado ela a se levantar, por sorte Rose não tinha se sujado quando vomitou, então ele não teve _tanto _nojo de tocar nela e a guiar pelos corredores. Eles foram direto para o escritório da diretora, por incrível que pareça sem encontrarem nenhum outro par de monitores, e começaram a gritar tanto com a maldita estátua que McGonagall desceu em seus trajes de dormir, perguntando porque eles estavam criando um alvoroço na porta de sua sala. Logo que explicaram a situação para a diretora, Minerva mandou Scorpius a levar na enfermaria, alegando que cuidaria do resto.

Quando chegaram à enfermaria, ele foi logo falando a situação para a enfermeira e disse que Rose tinha vomitado, estava tremendo e se sentindo fraca, mesmo que ela não tenha falado nada disso pra ele. A mulher, então, tinha mandado ela sentar e pediu para ele ficar ali, já que ia precisar de alguém para ter certeza de que Rose ia chegar bem em seu Salão Comunal.

Ele tinha feito como a enfermeira pediu e estava ali, na sua frente, mirando o chão com a mão no queixo e meio apoiado na parede, parecendo pensar em tudo o que tinha acontecido, assim como ela.

Tomou mais um gole e quase ofereceu para ele, mas achou difícil ele aceitar beber da mesma caneca que ela, ainda mais depois dela ter vomitado ao seu lado. Soprou a bebida, ainda o observando.

- Sentindo-se melhor, querida? - a enfermeira perguntou entrando no espaço em que eles estavam.

Ela tinha substituído a última enfermeira logo antes deles entrarem em Hogwarts, então nenhum deles conheceram a famosa Madame Pomfrey, que tinha ajudado tanto na guerra. Porém, pelo que ouviam falar da velha senhora enrugada, ela era bem diferente da jovem e sorridente senhorita Pilberstone.

Mesmo a pouco tempo todos gostavam bastante dela e não houve até então caso que ela não conseguisse resolver, é claro que nenhum caso em uma escola pode ser muito desafiador.

Os garotos, então, pareciam adorar a nova enfermeira, jovem e bonita.

- Sim, obrigada, senhorita Pilberstone. - a ruiva respondeu gentil e tentando sorrir.

- Está precisando de algo? Quer alguns remédios pra dormir ou mais um pouco dessa poção que está tomando? - ela perguntou passando a mão na cabeça de Rose, como se ela fosse uma pobre coitada.

- Não, obrigada.

- Senhor Malfoy, precisa de algo? - perguntou solicita, tirando o garoto de seus pensamentos.

- Não. - falou grosso - Obrigado. - acrescentou ao perceber a falta de cordialidade.

Ela saiu então do espaço, deixando eles dois sob o silêncio tranquilo.

Rose estranhou o jeito meio grosso dele com a enfermeira, nunca tinha visto ninguém, muito menos um garoto, ser grosso com ela, mas Malfoy talvez fosse meio diferente. E ele tinha acabado de ver um corpo morto de um garoto de doze anos, depois de ver isso ninguém podia manter a cabeça muito no lugar.

- Já acabou? - ele perguntou, pegando ela no flagra lhe observando, mas não fez nenhum comentário sobre isso, nem mesmo uma de suas piadinhas. Isso fez com que Rose se perguntasse quão perdido ele estava naquela situação.

- Quase.

- Se você quiser se apressar vou agradecer, ainda tenho que te deixar na torre da Corvinal. - ele falou bagunçando o cabelo e bufando.

- Pode ir, eu dou uma desculpa pra senhorita Pilberstone para você ter ido sem mim, Malfoy. - ela falou tomando mais um gole da poção e suspirando de alívio - Não precisa se preocupar, não pretendo encontrar mais nenhum corpo pelos corredores.

Por mais que aquilo pudesse soar como uma piada sem graça o tom que ela usou foi quase de medo, mas depois ela sorriu, tentando encorajar ele a ir embora. Scorpius apenas mexeu na gravata, ignorando o sorriso da ruiva, bagunçando mais ainda o pedaço de pano verde. Assim que tinham entrado na enfermaria ele tinha tirado o casaco, as luvas e afrouxado a gravata, parecia transtornado. Rose tinha feito a mesma coisa, mas agora ele tinha tirado totalmente a gravata e aberto um pouco a blusa.

Ela deu um último gole na poção e deixou a caneca de "Enfermeira Nº 1!" em cima da bancada ao lado da maca onde estava sentada. Levantou-se e sentiu os olhos de Malfoy nela, provavelmente esperando que ela fosse embora logo.

Rose botou as botas novamente e pegou o casaco que era uniforme da ronda. Não vestiu as luvas, apenas as botou no bolso, não estava tão frio, ao menos não dentro da enfermaria. A garota pegou a varinha e a apertou bem entre as mãos, suspirando e sentindo-se mais segura com o pedaço de madeira entre as mãos.

- Vamos? - perguntou olhando por cima do ombro para o loiro, que apenas concordou e botou o casaco. A gravata e luva foram para o bolso das calças.

Saíram do cubículo e foram na salinha da enfermeira dar adeus, que perguntou mais uma vez se Rose não queria mais um pouco da poção, recebendo uma resposta negativa apenas sorriu e devolveu as despedidas.

Eles voltaram para os corredores de pedra do colégio, que eram bem mais gelados que a aconchegante ala hospitalar.

Rose queria se virar pra ele e avisar que ele não precisava a acompanhar até seu Salão Comunal, mas não falou nada, no fundo ela queria alguém com ela, era assustadora a ideia de andar sozinha pelos corredores meio escuros do castelo.

- O que você acha que fez aquilo? - ele perguntou quando eles estavam no quarto andar, subindo as escadas para chegar no quinto. - Ou quem, não sabemos.

Rose realmente não queria pensar sobre isso e nem dar sua resposta imediata, porque ela era infantil e fundada em seus medos, não em algo que ela saiba, mas se tivesse que chutar, chutaria que tinha sido a família da aranha que a atacou anos atrás. Se bem que não se lembrava de ter visto nenhum caso de morte em Hogwarts, nem mesmo por aqueles animais horríveis.

Não podia, porém, falar isso para Malfoy, então apenas deu de ombros e resmungou:

- Bem, com certeza não deve ter sido _quem. _Ao menos esperamos que não.

Scorpius não respondeu. Depois disso continuaram em silêncio, até chegarem ao sétimo andar e logo depois até a porta do Salão Comunal dela.

- Obrigada. - falou por educação.

- Nada, Weasley. - respondeu e com um aceno de cabeça foi embora.

Assim que não podia mais ouvir os passos dele, Rose respondeu a pergunta-chave para entrar e foi direto para seu dormitório, tudo o que precisava era uma boa noite de sono.

* * *

_- Ia ser super legal se algum grindylow aparecesse! – Albus exclamou feliz apontando a varinha em direção a floresta, como se esperasse que alguma coisa pulasse e tentasse atacá-lo – Eu podia usar um estupefaça ou quem sabe um bombarda nele e salvar todo mundo!_

_- Até parece, Albus! – Rose revirou os olhos – Antes mesmo de você pensar em que feitiço usar eu já teria acabado com ele e eu seria a grande heroína! – a ruiva respondeu com um sorriso._

_- Ah, não mesmo, Rosie! - o moreno riu e passou o braço pelo ombro da prima._

_- Parem com isso! – um monitor que estava perto deles falou – Nenhum grindylow vai aparecer e abaixe essa varinha, Potter, vai acabar furando o olho de alguém. Apressem o passo logo se não querem ficar pra trás e se perderem na floresta! – o garoto disse ríspido e avançou para o começo do grupo, afastando-se dos dois alunos do terceiro ano._

_O moreno revirou os olhos, mas fez o que o monitor mandou. Despediu-se da prima e foi ficar bem mais a frente com seu amigo Scorpius Malfoy._

_Rose continuou mais para trás da fila sozinha. Ela sabia muito bem o que fazia e conseguiria se virar se algo acontecesse, era o que pensava. E o dia estava tão bonito, com sol, brisa, parecia verão. Não tão quente, é claro, mas estava ótimo, nada de ruim podia acontecer em um dia daqueles!_

_Então, algo chamou a sua atenção. Era uma flor grande azul e vermelha que merecia uma fotografia. Olhou para o grupo que estava um pouco a frente, achando que poderia alcança-lo ao parar por um minuto ou dois._

_A garota ajoelhou-se em frente à planta e tirou um caderninho pequeno cheio de pássaros na capa da bolsa, junto com um lápis de ponta fina perfeitamente apontado. Não desenhou a flor inteira, apenas fez alguns contornos para lembrar-se de como ela era. Guardou o caderno e o lápis, logo depois pegou a câmera trouxa que tinha ganhado dos avós maternos e tirou uma foto da flor, só para o caso de sua memória não ser tão boa._

_Quando se levantou percebeu que o grupo já estava bem na sua frente, quase sumindo por uma curva, mas ela iria alcança-los se apertasse o passo sem problemas. E mesmo se acabasse perdida só havia uma trilha que levava os alunos para Hogsmead._

_Ela ia continuar andando, se não tivesse ouvido um ruído vindo da mata ao seu lado. Curiosa, Rose virou-se e preferiu não ter feito isso. Ali, bem na sua frente, tinha uma aranha grande; e não grande como a palma da mão de um adulto, era grande como do tamanho da menina._

_- A-ara-ranha. – ela murmurou e, ao tentar andar para trás, tropeçou nos próprios pés, caindo no chão._

_Ela gritou quando a aranha chegou mais perto e tentou alcançar sua varinha na bolsa, mas a aranha pulo em cima dela, fazendo a bater a cabeça contra o chão de terra, o que a deixou tonta. Ela então esticou o braço em direção a bolsa, que estava bem do seu lado, e tinha conseguido abrir-la e tocar na varinha, só faltava puxá-la, mas a aranha a mordeu no braço, fazendo Rose gritar de dor e tentar se levantar, esquecendo momentaneamente da varinha._

_Ao tentar se levantar, a aranha saiu de cima dela um pouco sobressaltada e agora a olhava com seus vários olhos pequenos. A garota não quis nem saber se era perigoso dar as costas para a aranha, virou-se, pronta para correr, mas mais uma vez a aranha fez ela cair, dessa vez batendo o rosto no chão._

_Seu rosto já estava marcado de lágrimas e ela tentou mais uma vez pegar a varinha, desesperada. E, mais uma vez, não conseguiu. A aranha pressionou uma das patas sobre o braço mordido de Rose, o que fez a garota gritar mais ainda, sentindo uma dor absurda._

_Mesmo dolorida a menina mais uma vez tentou se levantar, apenas para acabar novamente no chão. As lágrimas começaram a ficar mais grossas e constantes, na sua boca ela sentia o gosto de sangue, então começou a gritar mais ainda, chamando sua mãe, seu pai, seus primos, qualquer um que a pudesse ajudar naquele momento._

_- Estupefaça! – a garota ouviu e levantou o rosto o máximo que pôde, o que não era muito, e viu dois monitores, Albus e Malfoy ali._

_O monitor da corvinal aproximou-se dela e a ergueu em seus braços, vendo seu braço sangrando, assim como seu nariz. O rosto dela estava inchado e molhado de lágrimas. O braço estava caído em um ângulo torto também._

_A aranha, assustada, recuperou-se do ataque e entrou novamente na mata._

_- Rose! – Albus falou chegando mais perto da prima, que estava no colo do monitor. – É culpa minha, eu não devia ter deixado ela sozinha, eu-_

_- Quieto, Potter. Cydi, envie um patrono para a escola; avise a diretora que temos uma aluna ferida com a mordida de uma acromântula. – Adam, o monitor, pediu._

_A outra monitora prontamente enviou seu patrono de leopardo até Hogwarts. Rose olhou para o primo e para o amigo dele, antes de desmaiar._

* * *

Ao acordar puxou o ar para os pulmões como se tivesse ficado horas embaixo da água. Aquele pesadelo novamente. Já não o tinha há tempos, mas o episódio do dia anterior tinha que desencadear essa lembrança infeliz. Sentiu o suor escorrendo entre seus seios e nas costas, fazendo com que a blusa do pijama ficasse meio grudada no seu corpo.

Levantou-se e viu que tinha sido a primeira a acordar. Andou preguiçosamente até o banheiro e resolveu que ia tomar um banho para esfriar a cabeça.

* * *

De alguma maneira que Scorpius nunca ia entender, o que aconteceu na madrugada do dia anterior já estava na boca dos alunos antes mesmo de McGonagall fazer um discurso sobre o incidente no café da manhã.

Ele viu uma menina na mesa da Lufa-Lufa chorando quando McGonagall falou da morte do garoto, os amigos dela não deviam ter contado para tentar evitar esse momento, mas agora a garota estava soluçando e teve que ser acolhida nos braços de uma outra garota pra tentar parar.

Essa choradeira tinha lembrado ele de Weasley no dia anterior, chorando quando ele a achou caída no chão. Percebeu que ela não estava chorando pelo cadáver, já que só parecia que o tinha visto depois, então ainda se perguntava porque a tinha achado naquele estado deplorável.

Olhou para a mesa da Corvinal e achou ela ali, mexendo na comida sem muita vontade. Ele mesmo não sentia muita vontade de comer, sentia-se constantemente enjoado desde ontem.

- Não sabemos o que aconteceu com o senhor Scobbar, mas vamos descobrir. - a diretora falou - Devemos agradecer aos monitores Scorpius Malfoy e Rose Weasley, que acharam o corpo dele ontem, nas estufas, durante a ronda.

Sentiu olhos indiscretos sobre si, mas continuou olhando apenas para a diretora. Não estava afim de ver as pessoas olhando pra ele todas surpresas.

- Ainda não estamos sob estado de alerta, deixo bem claro. Ainda não estudamos completamente o caso para saber a causa da morte, então, enquanto não tivemos uma resposta, está tudo bem.

_Claro, _Scorpius pensou, _está tudo bem com um aluno do segundo ano morto nas estufas. _Revirou os olhos e quando a diretora finalmente parou de falar voltou a comer seu café.

- Como isso aconteceu, cara? - Albus perguntou o olhando assustado.

Scorpius empurrou seu prato para longe e suspirou. Apenas iria responder porque era Albus, se qualquer outro intrometido da Sonserina lhe viesse perguntar ia mandar tal pessoa para um lugar não muito agradável.

- Eu e sua prima estávamos na ronda, separados. Foi quando eu ouvi ela gritando uma hora e saí correndo para ver o que tinha acontecido. Ela estava chorando no chão quando eu cheguei, mas não era por causa do garoto, só o vimos caído no chão depois, quando eu a ajudei a se levantar.

- Ela estava chorando? E não foi pelo garoto? - o moreno perguntou franzindo a testa.

- Não. Quando eu cheguei lá na hora eu também não tinha visto o garoto porque uma nuvem tinha resolvido passar em frente a lua, então eu estava só com um lumus. Consegui ver sua prima porque quando eu a vi ela estava sentada, quase abraçada com a varinha e chorando.

- Estava escuro? Ela estava sem lumus?

- Estava... - Scorpius falou lentamente, tentando se lembrar desse detalhe. É, com certeza ela estava sem lumus, antes de se aproximar não tinha visto nenhuma claridade.

Albus fez uma cara de quem tinha entendido as coisas e olhou para a prima.

- O que foi que houve, você sabe? - o loiro perguntou.

- Terceiro ano, lembra? - ele falou baixo - Nosso primeiro passeio para Hogsmead?

Então ele lembrou-se da garota pequena e ruiva com rosto banhado de lágrimas e sangue. O braço quebrado dela e seu grito que fez todo o grupo parar.

Lembrava-se de Albus desesperado, procurando ao redor por ela e quando dois monitores saíram da formação, falando que iam ver o que estava acontecendo, o moreno se juntou, falando que tinha certeza de que era sua prima quem precisava de ajuda. Scorpius então o acompanhou e quando eles chegaram, o garoto até mesmo achou que ela estava já morta. Foi horrível, realmente.

- Ela estava na estufa, que já está fazendo parte da floresta, e no escuro. Deve ter pensado que ia aparecer uma aranha, ela já fez algo parecido quando estávamos no quintal da Toca, uma vez. - ele falou enquanto engolia mais comida. - Começou a gritar, chorar... Foi péssimo.

Scorpius procurou mais uma vez a garota Corvinal, mas ela não estava mais na mesa.

* * *

Saiu da aula de História da Magia com mais sono do que quando entrou, pelo menos agora não teria que ouvir um fantasma falando sobre coisas que ela poderia aprender lendo um livro. Seria bem mais rápido e divertido. Por esses e outros motivos ela não prestava atenção na aula do professor Binns.

Por mais incrível que isso tenha sido vindo de uma filha de Hermione Granger, Rose não ligou, continuava sendo uma boa aluna e nem todas as boas alunas deveriam prestar atenção em todas as aulas, só precisava tirar um O nos NIEM's, como tinha feito nos NOM's.

- Rose? Tudo bem aí? - Sophia perguntou enquanto andava ao seu lado - Ficou quieta hoje.

- Ela viu um garoto morto ontem, Sophia, com toda certeza você não estaria feliz depois disso ter acontecido com você. - Alice respondeu sem paciência, como sempre.

- Não era isso o que eu quis dizer, você entendeu, Alice. - Sophia respondeu.

- Está tudo bem, gente. - Rose respondeu sorrindo - Só estou meio cansada, fui dormir tarde ontem. Eu falei que depois da ronda ainda dei uma passada na enfermaria, não foi?

- Falou, mas mesmo quando você passa a noite estudando para as provas não parece tão abatida, Rosie. - Sophia resmungou.

- Estou bem, sério.

- Claro que está. - Alice respondeu revirando os olhos castanhos.

Sophia apenas suspirou e começou a falar de suas férias, relatos intermináveis das coisas incríveis que ela e o namorado, Clinton, um trouxa, faziam juntos. Alice, por mais arredia que fosse, sempre gostava de ouvir sobre eles dois juntos e Rose geralmente também se empolgava quando Sophie começava a falar do namorado, mas dessa vez elas não pareciam muito animadas.

Mostrando a impaciência, Alice apressou o passo e andou um pouco a frente das amigas. Seu cabelo curto no estilo tomboy escuro nem se mexia mesmo que seus passos fossem duros.

- O que aconteceu com ela? - Rose perguntou na voz mais baixa que podia, esperando que a amiga da frente não ouvisse.

- Advinha. Começa com L e termina com eroy. - Sophia não fez tanta questão de ser discreta, então ambas receberam um olhar assassino de Alice, que aumentou a distância entre elas - Ela fala que não é nada, mas com certeza é isso.

Enquanto Sophia tinha a vida amorosa perfeita, namorando a dois anos com um garoto que ela ia, provavelmente, se casar, Alice não tinha tanta sorte. Leroy e ela eram algo complicado demais pra Rose entender, ela nunca sabia ao certo quando eles estavam brigados ou quando eles estavam nas nuvens como um casal.

Enquanto Alice pegou a vida amorosa confusa e Sophia a perfeita, nada sobrou para Rose a não ser a falta de vida amorosa, tirando alguns poucos garotos que ela podia contar nos dedos. Mas isso realmente não fez muita falta, então pouco ligava.

- E você sabe o que aconteceu? - Rose perguntou.

- Não, infelizmente. Ela não fala sobre as brigas, só fala sobre os momentos bons. - Sophia parou e olhou para Rose como se ela fosse um alien - Peraí, hoje é quarta, você não tem treino?

Rose quase deixou cair os livros que estavam em seus braços ao se lembrar disso.

- Porra! Obrigada por só me lembrar agora, Spence! - ela falou e saiu andando apressada na direção contrária a que ela e a amiga estavam seguindo - Fale com Alice por mim! - gritou por cima do ombro antes de virar o corredor.

Enquanto corria, lembrou que, pela manhã, tinha ajeitado sua muda de roupa dentro da bolsa. Como tinha esquecido disso? Ouviu Sophia rindo e falando algo sozinha, mas não ligou. Tinha andado com a cabeça tão ocupada com ontem a noite que se esqueceu que estava na hora do treino, mais uma de suas responsabilidades como monitora.

Não só tinha que manter a ordem geral no colégio com a ajuda de seus companheiros de dever e patrulhar áreas de floresta, também havia um treino especial que os monitores tinham que receber, uma garantia do colégio de que ninguém ia perder um braço se alguma criatura aparecesse.

A maioria dos monitores gostava, já que queriam ser auror e, por mais que o treinamento fossem apenas três aulas por semana, uma hora e meia cada, dava uma boa base de combate. Rose até gostava dos treinos, mas não sabia o que queria fazer ainda, mesmo que estivesse no sétimo e último ano de Hogwarts.

Era complicado, seu pai esperava que ela seguisse algo no ministério, de preferência no departamento de auror com ele. Sua mãe preferia que ela fosse curandeira e até seria uma boa escolha, mas ela também gostava de jogar quadribol, escrever e tantas outras coisas que sua cabeça ficava muito confusa.

Chegou, então, ao quarto andar, onde ficava a sala de treinamento dos monitores-chefes. Os treinos dos monitores eram separados e nesse mês em que ela estava treinando percebeu que era porquê as atividades do sétimo ano eram mais complicadas.

Quando entrou na sala percebeu que todos já estavam ali e a encararam quando ela entrou. Sara e Calvin, da Grifinória; Debra e John, da Lufa-Lufa; Scorpius e Emily, da Sonserina; e Wallace, seu parceiro da Corvinal.

- Finalmente. - Emily resmungou - Você _sabe _que Sebastian só chega quando todos estamos dentro da sala, não sabe, Weasley?

Por algum motivo nem tão desconhecido, a sonserina não ia com a sua cara. Na verdade, Rose tinha quase certeza que era ciúmes de Albus, por mais que ele fosse apenas seu _primo._

- Sei muito bem disso, Baunierfield. - respondeu sentando-se ao lado de Wallace que a cumprimentou com um sorriso educado e contido, típico de garotos corvinais. - Mas agora estou aqui, como você mesma disse, _finalmente._

Antes que a loira tivesse chance de responder, Sebastian entrou na sala.

- Receio que você vá sofrer consequências, senhorita Weasley, se atrasar-se para o próximo treino, _entiendes_?

Rose apenas resmungou um 'sim, perdão treinador'. Ele era espanhol e já tinha falado isso para eles, mas a ruiva achava que ele tinha um ar muito porto-riquenho, mesmo que ela não soubesse _exatamente_ o que era isso.

Sebastian era pequeno para um homem, mas bastante robusto e tinha uma barba castanha, fazendo-o parecer um urso. Ele era auror no ministério inglês, mas depois de perder a mão direita parou de fazer parte das operações e foi deixado com a parte mais burocrática do ministério, trabalho que ele não aguentou por três meses.

A diretora, que estava procurando alguém para dar os treinos, foi indicada pelo chefe do departamento de aurores, seu tio Harry, a chamar Sebastian Martins. Ele foi, oficialmente, a primeira pessoa a ocupar o cargo de treinador dos monitores.

- Buenos noches, niños. - ele falou sorrindo e andando até a frente da sala - Como estão nesse belo final de tarde? Ansiosos para o jantar, imagino. Bem, hoje vocês vão ter que ir se arrastando para chegar até o jantar depois do nosso treino.

* * *

**N/A.: **Primeiro capítulo só pra vocês inteirarem-se com a realidade que estão aturando, pois é. Uma realidade meio grandinha, né? x-x Peguem leve, primeira vez que eu faço algo em que romance não é o meu foco. Acho que mereço biscoitos pela evolução, alguém se habilita a me dar alguns?

Até daqui a alguns lindos dias :))


	3. II

**-II-**

Na primeira vez em que Sebastian falou 'vocês vão ter que ir se arrastando para chegar até o jantar', Scorpius achou que fosse alguma expressão em espanhol que ficou mal traduzida, mas, depois do primeiro treinamento, ele percebeu que não havia qualquer erro de tradução. A expressão era bem literal, até demais para o gosto dele e dos outros monitores.

Nunca foi sedentário, pelo contrário, jogava quadribol desde que se conhecia por gente, era sua paixão, quase um vício até, então ele nunca foi gordinho ou cheio. Já chegou a ter o apelido de 'tripa' por ser fino, mas era forte, bem mais forte do que parecia.

Só que, mesmo com o preparo do quadribol, isso não o impedia de sentir seus músculos reclamarem e ficarem doloridos por alguns dias, logo depois de todos os treinos físicos de Sebastian Martins. O treinador sempre dizia:

- Dor engrandece um homem, monitores. - falava enquanto obrigava eles a pagarem flexões - Quanto mais dor você sentir, mais resultados você vai ter nesse treinamento. Aprendam a lidar com a dor, a maioria de vocês querem ser auror, lembro bem de fazer essa pergunta no primeiro dia que nos conhecemos. _Se_ algum de vocês chegar lá a dor vai ser a melhor amiga de vocês.

E completava com algo como 'mais cinquenta flexões' ou 'hora das abdominais, monitores'.

Mesmo com dor, suado e sem vontade alguma de sair da sala depois do treino de tão acabado que estava, Scorpius adorava os treinos do latino. Ele também adorava o próprio latino. Se encaixava na categoria de monitores que queriam se tornar auror e esses treinos e habilidades que ganhava podiam parecer pouco, mas já saia um pouco na frente de alguns concorrentes.

- Bom treino, pessoal. - Sebastian falou sorridente - No próximo vou focar no corpo-a-corpo de vocês, não precisam nem se incomodarem em trazerem suas varinhas. Dispensados, até quarta.

Então ele rumou para as portas da sala e saiu, sem mais nenhuma palavra. Era sempre assim, ele era o último a entrar em sala e sempre o primeiro a sair. Uma tradição que nenhum de seus alunos entendia, mas ninguém reclamava também.

Todos ainda ficaram um tempo na sala, encostados em alguma mesa ou simplesmente largados no chão, como os monitores da Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa, Calvin e John. A atmosfera de cansaço era palpável e todos arfavam, mesmo depois de quase cinco minutos do final do treino.

A primeira pessoa a quebrar a calmaria da fatiga que todos sentiam foi Rose Weasley. Ela levantou de sua cadeira, se espreguiçou, o que fez alguns ossos estalarem. Depois pegou sua bolsa e foi embora falando um 'tchau' para todos.

E todos responderam, menos ele e Emily.

Ele não respondeu simplesmente porque esse era o esperado dele, não responder às pessoas. Já Emily não gostava dela e Scorpius sabia muito bem porquê.

Albus vivia falando de Rose, mesmo que em cometários pequenos sobre coisas sem importância, ele talvez fizesse sem perceber, mas ele e Emily, que conviviam com ele diariamente, tinham plena consciência disso. E o próprio Scorpius até achava essa mania irritante, Emily também achava torturante ter que ouvir isso, com o acrecemo de que ela gosta de Albus desde o primeiro ano e ele fala sem parar da prima.

Devia ser escruciante também pensar que sua beleza não podia mudar nada disso. Mesmo que ela tivesse cabelos loiros cacheados na medida certa e olhos tão verdes, ou até mais, do que o garoto de quem ela gostava, Albus não a olhava como outra coisa que não uma amiga.

Quando o sonserino percebeu só os dois sobravam na sala.

- Vamos, Scorpius. - ela falou e começou a andar, sem esperar por ele.

Ele se levantou e a seguiu, sem em momento nenhum fazer menção de apertar o passo para ficar ao seu lado, porém Emily diminuiu seu ritmo para poder ficar ao lado dele. Nenhum dos dois parecia ter pressa para chegar ao jantar, considerando o ritmo lento dos passos.

- Está tudo bem com você depois de ontem? - ela parecia preocupada, ou o mais preocupada que ela poderia estar.

- Claro, estou mais preocupado com o rumo que essa escola vai tomar depois disso do que com qualquer dano que posa ter sido feito em mim, Em. - foi sincero, a última coisa que precisava é que Hogwarts fosse fechada como prevenção e ele se atrasasse nos estudos.

Emily ficou em silêncio por um momento.

- Dizem que quando algo obscuro desperta é o momento ideal para que outros também se ergam. - falou sem olhar para ele - Espero que minha avó esteja errada quanto a isso.

* * *

Era normal as dores que ela estava sentindo do treino, mas, mesmo assim, a dor parecia estar incomodando mais do que o normal. Talvez porquê ela precisava se concentrar demais e, com essa dor, tudo ficava mais difícil. Mesmo assim ela não parou de ler o livro, em algumas partes ela teve que reler, já que sua cabeça parecia não querer reter a informação, mas não desistiu da leitura até ter terminado o livro.

Infelizmente, não encontrou o que queria no livro "Tragédias no Lugar Mais Seguro da Inglaterra Bruxa" de Penelope Murray.

O livro era um relato bem focado nas tragédias e mortes que já aconteceram em Hogwarts, mas Rose não achou nenhuma que se assemelhasse com a de Russel Scobbar, o garoto que ela e Malfoy acharam domingo em ronda.

Por sorte, depois do café ela teve um tempo livre, então veio para a biblioteca, procurando algo que a deixasse mais tranquila (ou que lhe desse certeza suficiente para ela surtar) sobre a situação.

Queria ter feito isso ontem, mas se viesse logo depois do treino ia perder o jantar e ainda não ia conseguir terminar de ler o livro, dois erros de uma vez só. Sua curiosidade, porém, aguentou somente até o final do café de hoje. Ela falou para as amigas que ia a biblioteca e nenhuma das duas fez menção de reclamar ou se habilitar para ir junto. Rose agradeceu por isso.

Mesmo não sabendo qualquer dado sobre a morte dele, por exemplo a quanto tempo tinha acontecido ou o que o matou, mas lembrava de não ver nenhuma feria exposta ou qualquer falta de membros, o que apontava para um outro padrão de morte, bem diferente do livro que ilustrava ataques e perdas de membros por criaturas ou acidentes.

Fechou o livro, impaciente, e o botou no devido lugar.

Os passos ao sair da biblioteca foram rápidos e constantes, só parando para dizer adeus à bibliotecária, mas depois voltaram a sua ritmo preciso, caminhando rapidamente pelos corredores apinhados de alunos.

Já que saiu com tanta pressa da biblioteca ela mal percebeu que Scorpius Malfoy estava lá. O loiro, ao contrário, percebeu a menina desde que ela tinha chegado. Era, na verdade, bem difícil não ver uma massa de cabelos ruivos armados entrando em um lugar monótono como a biblioteca, mas ele tinha continuado a observar ela, intrigado.

Não que ver Rose Weasley na biblioteca fosse algo fora do comum, pelo contrário. O problema foi justamente que ela saiu muito rápido do lugar, lendo apenas um livro e saindo com tanta pressa quanto a que entrou.

Ele, movido pela curiosidade, então, se levantou e foi ver o título que ela estava lendo. O livro era grosso e tinha o aspecto de velho que todos os livros da biblioteca tinham, mas o que chamou a atenção dele foi o título. "Tragédias no Lugar Mais Seguro da Inglaterra Bruxa", aquilo claramente se referia a Hogwarts.

Pelo visto a menina ainda estava transtornada com o episódio de domingo.

Botando na sua cabeça que a única coisa que o movia era pura curiosidade, Scorpius pegou o livro e levou para a mesa onde estava, ignorando seus estudos por um momento e lendo o livro de Rose.

* * *

Era claro que, mesmo com anos de interação entre as casas, algo sempre dava errado. O caos estava no ser humano e a barreira entre as casas era apenas uma desculpa para botar a habilidade de brigas que as pessoas tem à prova. Ao andar pelo corredor, Rose percebeu a movimentação incomum e uma grande concentração de pessoas se espremendo para ver algo, algo que Rose tinha certeza de que não ia gostar.

Ao invés de chegar gritando e dando detenções, ela foi se esgueirando como se fizesse parte da plateia curiosa que queria ver o que estava acontecendo. Ao ver o que estava acontecendo, deduziu que fez bem.

Eram garotos, aparentemente do segundo ou terceiro ano, arrumando encrenca. Um grupinho de grifinórios estava botando um corvinal contra a parede.

- E então, o que houve com toda aquela postura inteligente? Percebeu que não adianta nada ser um espertão com olho roxo, Chierford? - um grifinório falou contra o corvinal, que, apesar de estar em desvantagem, não estava com a aparência de alguém encurralado, na verdade parecia bem calmo.

- Pelo menos, se _eu _ganhar um olho roxo vou continuar sendo inteligente _e _bonito. Já se esse infortuno acontecer com você, Barris, receio que você vá continuar sendo um trasgo feio. - respondeu e sacou a varinha, apontando para Barris, que apesar de ser bruxo achou que ia se garantir com força bruta.

Infelizmente, os amiguinhos do grifinório também levantaram suas varinhas.

- Gabe! - ela ouviu uma voz vindo da multidão e entrando no espaço reservado somente a quem estava participando da briga.

- Sai daqui, Mandy. - ele gritou sem desviar os olhos de seus _amigos_.

- Não tão inteligente quando tem que ser defendido por uma garota, não é mesmo? - um grifinório com varinha provocou.

Era o suficiente, ela achava. Entrou na rodinha, pairando maior do que qualquer um dos garotos e quando falou todos deram um pulo de surpresa.

- Bem, não sei se ele precisa ser defendido por uma garota, mas sei que vocês vão se dar _muito mal _se essa garota, - Rose falou apontando pra ela - continuar olhando para a cara de vocês.

Os três garotos balbuciaram qualquer coisa e ficaram olhando vidrados para Rose.

- Vamos lá, vocês estão esperando o que para irem embora? Ah, e fiquem tranquilos que os bilhetes com suas detenções vão chegar, não fiquem contentes antes da hora.

Os três saíram abrindo passagem na pequena multidão que tinha ficado envolta do show.

- Acho que já acabamos por aqui, certo, pessoal? - e aos poucos todos voltaram aos seus afazeres.

- Sai daqui, ninguém te chamou! - Rose se virou e encontrou o garoto da corvinal brigando com a garota que tinha tentado ajudar ele, também da corvinal, como a própria Rose.

Algo, então, chamou a atenção dela. Os dois tinham cabelos castanhos e cacheados, pele morena que parecia ter acabado de receber o melhor bronzeamento do mundo e olhos como azeitonas pretas.

- Vocês são irmãos. - falou se aproximando deles - Gêmeos. - completou ao perceber que, ou a diferença de idade deles era de um ano, ou eles eram realmente gêmeos.

Como não recebeu negativa, acreditou estar certa.

-Muito obrigada, monitora. Meu irmão é um idiota por se meter com aqueles grifinórios, ainda bem que você estava aqui!

- Cale a boca, Mandy, se ela não estivesse aqui eles iam acabar pendurados de cabeça pra baixo sem cuecas.

- Gabe, cale a boca você, mas que saco! - a garota completou e saiu pisando duro.

O menino continuou encostado contra a parede por um momento e, quando olhou para Rose e percebeu o olhar dela sobre ele, sua pele bronzeada ficou levemente vermelha.

- O que você quer? - perguntou.

- Bem, nada, mas você foi um real imbecil com a sua irmã. - Rose falou - E sinto dizer, Gabe, que se você me arranjar mais uma encrenca, os meninos da grifinória não vão ser os únicos a receberem detenção, limpei sua barra dessa vez, mas não pense que isso vai acontecer uma segunda. Considere uma cortesia de uma corvinal para outro.

Ele continuou olhando para ela, então Rose achou melhor sair dali logo, tinha que se encontrar com suas amigas.

* * *

Como ainda era outono, as amigas de Rose decidiram ficar nos bancos do pátio, como vários outros alunos sem aulas ficavam. Era um lugar aberto ao relento, largo em que vários bancos brancos de ferro oxidado se dispunham lado a lado, mas com uma distância relevante entre cada um.

Em uma das extremidades, a mais distante das duas garotas, tinha um grande relógio de pedra que marcava a hora com um encantamento.

A pedra era cinza chumbo e o relógio devia ter, pelo menos, seis metros de altura, podendo ser visto do outro lado do pátio sem problema algum, já que os ponteiros eram de prata, fazendo um contraste com o cinza. A base da pedra era mais larga e ia se afinando levemente, até chegar onde tinha o relógio em si, ficando mais largo ali.

Pouco abaixo de onde as horas eram marcadas tinham duas barras, uma do lado esquerdo e uma do lado direito, onde alguns pombos e corvos ficavam empoleirados.

- Não acha que tem algo de errado com Rose? - Sophia pergunto use encolhendo graças à uma rajada de vento frio que passou pelas duas.

- Dê um tempo pra ela, So. - Alice respondeu - Foi uma experiência difícil, ela explicou para a gente tudo o que aconteceu, incluindo o súbito medo dela e como ela ficou fraca depois disso, tendo que ser quase carregada por Malfoy até a enfermaria.

- Eu sei. - a garota com cabelos cor de caramelo respondeu - Mas ainda assim, tem algo que ainda não está certo pra mim, Alice, você não entende, eu... - hesitou e olhou para a amiga, juntando seus olhares - Eu não sei.

Alice deu uma risadinha.

- Novamente aquele pressentimento? - falou mais zombando da amiga do que realmente querendo saber, mesmo assim Sophia não hesitou ao responder afirmativamente.

Ela sempre se achou muito sensível em questão à algumas coisas. Não que ela pudesse prever o futuro, ao menos ela _ainda _não podia, mas estava fazendo aula da adivinhação e tendo algumas aulas particulares com a professora Dornelles. Não que alguém soubesse disso, ela preferia manter isso quieto, por enquanto.

A professora, em seu terceiro ano, tinha a pedido para ficar depois da aula, logo depois da primeira lição. Primeiramente, a garota pensou que ela fosse manda-la desistir do mundo da adivinhação, era algo que Sophia ouviu que Desdemona Dornelles fazia quando não via potencial algum em um aluno que frequentava sua aula. Ela dizia:

- Não desperdice seu tempo aqui, filho. Tenho certeza que vai se dar melhor com aulas de aritmancia do que com o complexo mundo da leitura do destino. Boa sorte.

E, em hipótese alguma, a pessoa que ouvia isso de sua boca voltava ao seu escritório.

Porém, a conversa entre as duas seguiu de uma maneira bem diferente.

* * *

_- Qual é o seu nome, querida? _

_A menina franziu o cenho diante da pergunta. _

_- Sophie Abigail Spence. _

_A professora pegou uma mexa do cabelo dela e observou bem a menina. _

_- Ninguém jamais lhe disse isso, tenho certeza, mas você tem um grande potencial mágico para a área de adivinhação, pequena. _

_Ela não acreditou na hora. Nunca tinha sentido nada disso, nunca pensou que poderia _mesmo_ ler o futuro de alguém em uma bola ou em uma borra de chá. Suas amigas viviam dizendo que aquilo era pura bobagem e ela mesma nunca teve uma prova da veracidade daquilo, então apenas torceu a boca para a professora. _

_- Oh, temos uma garota com o poder certo, mas a mente errada. - a mulher ficou de costas para Sophia - Querida, não seja fechada aos mistérios que não consegue entender. _

_- Mas, professora, eu realmente não vejo sentido algum em como essa magia pode funcionar. - revelou, mesmo que insegura e tentando parecer o menos indelicada possível. _

_- A magia, mesmo a que você evoca com sua varinha, é algo instável. A arte da adivinhação é apenas um pouco mais complexa, porque não basta ser bruxo para saber lidar com ela, também se precisa de um dom. _

_- E como pode saber se eu tenho esse dom se nunca senti nada diferente em mim? _

_- Por isso mesmo. - voltou a virar-se para a garota - Quase todos que assistem minhas aulas acham que nasceram predestinados a ver o futuro, mas com objetivos mesquinhos. Querem saber com quem vão se casar, em que profissão terão mais sucesso ou até mesmo a resposta do dever de transfiguração para a semana seguinte. E você, querida, por que está aqui? _

_Sophia pensou. Aquela era realmente uma boa pergunta _por que_ ela estava ali? Por que tinha escolhido adivinhação e não aritmancia para ficar com suas amigas? Ela não achava que ia prever nada mesmo. E ela não tinha nada contra aritmancia, parecia até bem razoável em comparação a ler boras de chá._

_- Não sei._

_- Seu dom está te guiando. - a mestre de adivinhações disse - Você veio para minha aula sem motivo algum e agora deve estar se perguntando porquê também. Aposto que não se lembra bem de como foi o momento exato em que fez a escolha. Seu destino é mais forte do que você, querida, sinto lhe dizer. _

_E com isso a mulher virou-se, passando pelas cortinas escuras que separavam a sala de aula de seus aposentos privados, deixando Sophia sozinha na sala com várias perguntas na cabeça._

* * *

Em um momento ela mergulha nessas lembranças, no outro Sophia está curvada sobre a barriga vomitando no chão de pedra do pátio. Vários alunos ao redor olham e algumas garotas dão gritinhos escandalosos. Alice grita e olhando a cena chocada.

- Sophia! - grita enquanto tenta segurar os cabelos da amiga, tentando evitar danos e sem saber ao certo o que fazer quando sua amiga vomita por, aparentemente, nenhuma razão.

- O que houve? - Alice ouve a voz de Rose e ao se virar para a direção do som encontra a ruiva com os olhos arregalados na direção de Sophia, ainda vomitando, mesmo que em pouca quantidade.

- Não sei! - Alice respondeu ainda segurando o cabelo da amiga - Ela começou a vomitar do meio do nada enquanto nós estávamos esperando por você.

Sem poder fazer mais nada, as meninas esperam até que Sophia parasse de vomitar. Rose pegou a varinha e conseguiu limpar a sujeira que a amiga fez no chão. Aproveitou e se ajoelhou ao seu lado.

- Sophia, tudo bem?

A loira estava tremendo toda e não respondeu.

- Precisamos levar ela para a enfermaria. - Alice falou ao perceber o estado da amiga.

Rose concordou e ambas seguraram Sophia, uma de cada lado, ajudando ela a andar até a enfermaria. Subir as escadas foi a pior parte, porque os pés da garota não se firmavam no chão bem graças à tremedeira, com as escadas se mexendo, então, as coisas só pioraram.

Quando finalmente chegaram na enfermaria entraram sem esperar, sendo recebidas bem pela enfermeira.

- O que houve com essa menina? - perguntou enquanto deitava uma Sophia trêmula e pálida, apenas uma sombra da garota sorridente e feliz.

- Nós estávamos sentadas no pátio, conversando. Ela começou a vomitar sem motivo, enfermeira. - Alice contou - Então Rose chegou e me ajudou a trazer ela até aqui.

Só então a senhorita Pilberstone percebeu que era Rose Weasley ali.

- Ah, senhorita Weasley, como você ficou depois do que aconteceu? - perguntou calmamente, como se sua amiga não estivesse deitada com os olhos arregalados e suando frio, também se recusando a pronunciar uma palavra.

- Tudo ótimo, obrigada por perguntar, mas como está Sophia?

A enfermeira pegou o braço dela e checou o pulso. Depois pegou a varinha e a ponta dela foi mudando de cor em cor, enquanto a enfermeira murmurava encantamentos bem baixinho.

- Parece que ela pode ter comido algo estragado, mas sua pressão também está baixa. - virou-se para as meninas - Podem sair daqui agora, garotas, obrigada por trazerem ela.

- Mas-

Antes que Alice continuasse, porém, a enfermeira tocou as duas delicadamente nas costas e as levou para o lado de fora dos aposentos.

- Obrigada meninas. - falou sorridente e foi em direção à sua sala pegar uma poção.

As duas ficaram paradas ali por um momento.

- Ora, essa-

- Alice, não adianta nada a gente ficar aqui mesmo, a gente só vai acabar atrapalhando. - Rose tentou falando se controlar e acalmar seus nervos, estava até tremendo levemente.

- Você não viu o que aconteceu com ela, Rose! Estávamos bem sentadas e quando eu olhei pro lado ela estava curvada vomitando do meu lado! - por um momento Rose achou que Alice fosse chorar, mas a morena se controlou, passando a mão incontáveis vezes pelos olhos.

- Está tudo bem, foi só um mal estar. - Falou chegando perto da amiga e a abraçando.

Nessa posição, Rose podia ver a porta da salinha da enfermeira e alguns outros biombos inocupados por pacientes, todos abertos, mostrando o padrão de maca, cabeceira e poltrona braça no espaço cúbico pequeno. Apenas um, o mais próximo da sala da enfermeira, estava fechado.

Não sabia muito bem o porquê, mas assim que se soltou do abraço da amiga foi em direção aquele lugar, sem perceber o olhar interrogativo que estava recebendo de sua amiga. Assim que chegou perto o suficiente da cortina para tocá-la, foi impedida pela mão da enfermeira pegando seu pulso.

- Não. - foi a única coisa que ela disse - Já é hora de vocês saírem da enfermaria, meninas.

Se afastou da mulher loira dois passos, mas ainda olhando para os olhos dela. Só se virou quando sentiu a mão de Alice no seu ombro.

- Vamos? - a amiga perguntou.

Rose apenas confirmou com a cabeça e ambas saíram da ala hospitalar sem trocar mais uma palavra. Rose, no entanto, estava pensando. Pensando em uma maneira de voltar para a enfermaria e descobrir o que tinha ali.

* * *

Todos os monitores e monitores-chefes estavam dentro da mesma sala, esperando até que, finalmente, o motivo de todos estarem ali apareceu.

A diretora entrou na sala sem olhar para ninguém, com a cabeça alta e o típico coque preso bem no alto da cabeça. Os cabelos, antes castanhos, já estavam meio grisalhos. Ela estava com bolsa embaixo dos olhos, graças à idade avançada, e essas bolsas ainda estavam roxas pela falta de sono que o menino achado estava lhe dando.

Imprensa bruxa, o Ministério, pais de alunos desesperados, professores assustados, tudo estava caindo em seus ombros experientes, mas que nunca passaram por situação de caos parecida com essa. A não ser quando a câmara secreta foi aberta, no segundo ano de Harry Potter, e, antes disso, a primeira vez em que a câmara foi aberta.

Agora, porém, não havia maneira de que o mesmo tivesse acontecido. O padrão de morte era totalmente diferente e já não havia nenhum descendente de Salazar para lhe atormentar o juízo.

- Monitores, - ela disse quando se instalou na frente da sala cheia de adolescentes - agradeço por terem vindo aqui e peço que me ouçam com atenção. Quero falar sobre o incidente de domingo, dia 25 de outubro. Peço que mantenham a calma em seus salões comunais, acalmando os alunos mais novos. Também quero que desmintam qualquer rumor, ainda não sabemos como aconteceu, então, de fato, vocês não podem fazer a menor ideia. Em troca de seus favores, porém, sinto-me obrigada a explicar pelo menos uma parcela da situação. - a diretora pegou fôlego - Não sabemos o que aconteceu com Russel Scobbar, mas sabemos que não foi ataque de nenhum animal da floresta. Assim que descobrirmos o que aconteceu vocês serão informados, apenas quero que mantem a calma até lá. Por enquanto não estamos declarando estado de calamidade, mas se as coisas desandarem isso pode acontecer.

O silêncio na sala era quase palpável quando ela terminou de falar e nenhum monitor ousou se mexer, parecia que todos tinham parado de respirar apenas por ouvir aquilo.

- Liberados, só queria cinco minutos do tempo de vocês e já os tomei.

* * *

**N/A.: **Yo, niggas. Pena que a interação entre meus dois bebês vai ser beem lentinha... Tortura pro meu coração não fazer eles se pegarem de imediato, mas fazer o que, né! :/

A demora é culpa de londres e suas tomadas estranhas que me fizeram revirar a cidade atrás de um adaptador, que eu não consegui, mas consegui um cabo louco... Enfim, blame it on London. haha


	4. III

**-III-**

Em um dos vários verões que ela tinha passado na Toca com seus primos, antes mesmo de ir para Hogwarts, Rose tinha tentado ensinar Albus a desenhar como ela. Isso foi em um dos dias mais quentes, era geralmente nesses dias que ela ficava com tanto calor que se irritava facilmente com tudo e por isso preferia não ir brincar no jardim com o resto dos primos, era preferível ficar dentro da casa, que tinha controle térmico mágico, por isso estava sempre fresca.

Naquele dia em particular ela não queria ficar sozinha, então chamou seu primo favorito para ficar com ela e, em troca, ofereceu-se para ajudá-lo a desenhar. Albus no começo torceu o nariz e disse que desenhar era coisa de menina, mas quando Rose abriu a boca e tagarelou sobre vários grandes pintores - em sua maioria mortos -, o garoto desistiu e ficou com ela.

Infelizmente, depois de meia hora ele se cansou e foi embora, emburrado.

- Não consigo fazer isso! - foi o que ele resmungou, logo depois jogou o lápis bruscamente na mesa e se levantou, indo para o jardim brincar com os outros.

A ruiva achava que o problema do primo era a falta de visão, ele começava a desenhar e antes mesmo do desenho criar alguma forma satisfatória ele já se cansava e reclamava, falando que o desenho estava uma porcaria completa.

- É claro que está uma porcaria, - ela respondia - você ainda não fez nem metade!

Pelo visto Albus não tinha nascido com vontade ou dom para desenhar, como ela. Ele não nasceu com a visão, com a firmeza na mão e a capacidade de transferir para o papel a imagem que tinha na cabeça ou na sua frente.

Assim que ele tinha saído do seu campo de visão, Rose pegou o lápis como quem pega um filhote ferido e apertou contra ela. Xingou o primo e botou delicadamente o objeto de trabalho na mesa. Depois disso ninguém mais apareceu para ficar com ela até a hora do almoço, ela agradeceu mentalmente várias vezes por isso. Tinha descoberto que não havia como ensinar alguém a desenhar, ela tinha nascido com aquilo e não sabia explicar como.

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, Albus tinha chegado e pedido desculpas para ela, que por não estar mais irritada aceitou, mas desde então desistiu de fazer as pessoas desenharem como ela. Era algo que ela sabia, era instinto, não podia simplesmente ensinar algo assim. É claro que seus primeiros traços não foram tão bons quanto os atuais, mas ela se aperfeiçoou rapidamente. E continuava melhorando, é claro.

Era como naquele momento, na biblioteca. Ao contrário do que todos pensavam ela não ia lá só para ler, desenhar também estava na lista de coisas que a biblioteca lhe proporcionava.

O desenho estava pronto, mas Rose estava reforçando alguns traços enquanto deixava sua mente divagar. Os movimentos circulares que ela fazia para o cabelo cacheado eram relaxantes e ela adorava fazer cachos, tinha muita prática depois de treinar por anos em si mesma. A diferença era que aqueles cachos eram curtos e, se fossem ser coloridos, seriam castanhos e não vermelhos como os dela.

O rosto jovem emoldurado era facilmente reconhecido na folha por qualquer um, mesmo que sua preferencia não fosse desenhar pessoas, ela era boa. A imagem mostrava o rosto meio redondo, os olhos grandes, as bochechas proeminentes, os ombros franzinos sob uma capa preta com um brasão de corvo e um pescoço enrolado por uma gravata.

Continuou finalizando o desenho e somente quando ouviu um pigarro parou. Antes mesmo de olhar para quem era ela virou o desenho e puxou sua pasta de desenhos para perto dela, tentando esconder todos os seus outros trabalhos. Quando levantou os olhos não se arrependeu.

- Sim? - perguntou tentando não parecer nervosa ou evasiva.

Afinal de contas, quando a pessoa que você está desenhando aparece e quase te flagra fazendo isso, a situação pode ser um pouco constrangedora. O garoto não pareceu perceber o nervosismo dela, por isso se aproximou e puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se de frente pra ela na mesa da biblioteca.

- Eu vim aqui porque minha irmã deu a ideia. - ele falou e observou a pasta de desenhos dela - O que é isso?

Automaticamente Rose aproximou mais a pasta de si, como uma mãe faria com os filhotes ameaçados.

- São rabiscos. - ela respondeu - Mas o que sua irmã conseguiu falar com você para te fazer vir aqui falar comigo, Chierford? - perguntou ao se lembrar do sobrenome do menino. Se não se enganava o nome era Gabe. Tinha ficado melhor com nomes e sobrenomes depois que se tornou monitora.

- Rabiscos? Posso ver? - o menino pediu.

Pela primeira vez ele parecia realmente só um menininhho de treze anos e não o encrenqueiro que ela conheceu naquele corredor, talvez por isso, Rose suspirou e deslizou a pasta pela mesa para ele, mas ainda mantendo o desenho mais recente com ela. O menino pegou e abriu os desenhos daquele ano.

- Nossa, você é boa. - ele falou enquanto espalhava alguns pela mesa.

Tinha um do gato de Alice; um da própria garota de uma maneira mais gótica; um de Sophia e Clinton, que Rose tinha feito nas férias; um que ela fez se inspirando nela, que mostrava uma garota ruiva deitada na margem de um lago com um vestido florido.

- Um pouco. - ela respondeu - Mas podemos voltar ao que te trouxe aqui? - ela falou sorrindo, já imaginava porquê o menino estava ali e gostaria de ouvir as palavras.

Ele torceu o nariz, mas continuou olhando para os desenhos como se Rose não tivesse dito nada.

- Minha irmã pode ser chata, mas ela tem razão às vezes. - ele começou, botando os desenhos novamente dentro da pasta - Então eu só vim aqui pedir desculpas e agradecer pela proteção.

A pasta deslizou novamente pela mesa, indo dessa vez na direção de Rose. A ruiva levantou-se e guardou o desenho do menino na pasta, enquanto o mesmo também se levantava.

- Não precisa agradecer, sou monitora, apenas isso.

Ela sorriu e ele sorriu de volta, então a tensão que tinha entre eles sumiu.

- Você não me deixou ver o desenho que você estava segurando. - ele falou bagunçando os cabelos.

Rose sorriu ao pensar que ele devia fazer um sucesso entre as meninas do terceiro ano.

- É um desenho pessoal, quem sabe mais tarde eu não deixo você dar uma olhada no resto e nesse, se quiser. - ela falou - Agora eu tenho que ir pra aula e imagino que você também. Até mais tarde. - ela falou.

Quando passou pelo garoto mexeu no cabelo dele e foi embora da biblioteca direto para a aula de transfiguração, em conjunto com a Sonserina.

* * *

Rose não estava acostumada a ser abordada e posta contra a parede, mesmo que não fosse no sentido literal da palavra, depois de suas aulas, então pulou de surpresa quando um braço a impediu de continuar caminhando pelo corredor. Outra surpresa teve quando percebeu quem era o dono do braço que a estava impedindo de andar.

- Malfoy? - perguntou sem ter certeza do que estava vendo.

Eles tinham acabado de sair da aula conjunta de transfiguração, mas, mesmo assim, não via motivos para ele estar falando com ela naquele momento. Ontem a noite eles fizeram ronda, o que quer dizer que, se tivesse que falar algo, podia ter feito isso na noite anterior e, se tivesse resolvido hoje o que falar com ela, poderia ter esperado até o treino dos monitores.

- É, Weasley, eu mesmo. - respondeu sem muita paciência e tirou o braço da frente dela, posicionando seu corpo ali.

- Hm, Rose? - Alice perguntou atrás dela.

- Pode ir, estou logo atrás. - disse olhando para a amiga por cima do ombro.

Alice apenas concordou com a cabeça e não deu uma segunda olhada em Scorpius Malfoy, rumando para a enfermaria onde sua amiga estava internada.

- Agora, o que você quer, Malfoy? - sua resposta veio quando ele tirou de sua bolsa de carteiro um livro grosso com capa marrom.

Rose conhecia aquele livro. Ela tinha lido "Tragédias no Lugar Mais Seguro da Inglaterra Bruxa" ontem. Franziu a testa e olhou interrogativamente para o garoto.

- O que, exatamente, você quer me dizer com isso? - fez a pergunta, já que ele parecia pouco propenso a continuar falando o que queria com ela.

- Queria saber o que você estava fazendo com ele. - o loiro disse.

A primeira reação dela foi rir, não abertamente, mas apenas uma risadinha incrédula. Que tipo de situação era aquela em que Scorpius Malfoy estava perguntando para ela o motivo dela ter lido algo? Desde quando ele ligava para isso?

- Eu estava lendo, é geralmente o que as pessoas fazem com os livros, Malfoy.

A expressão dele se fechou com esse comentário e, por um breve momento, Rose se arrependeu de ter dito aquilo. O livro voltou para a bolsa de carteiro dele. Rose percebeu que o corredor estava quase vazio, as pessoas da Corvinal e Sonserina que tiveram aula já dispersas.

- Escute aqui, Weasley, não venha dando uma de espertinha para mim. Sei bem que você estava lendo aquilo tentando achar uma semelhança entre qualquer caso com a morte do garoto que nós achamos. - ele falou e por mais que seu tom fosse ríspido, sua voz continuava a uma altura normal, sem chamar qualquer atenção das poucas pessoas ao redor deles.

- E qual seria o problema, Malfoy? - perguntou - Isso não é problema seu, o que eu faço, leio ou quero fazer.

- Não, realmente não é problema meu. Mas, a partir do momento em que se você perder essa sua cabecinha ruiva um pandemônio vai ser criado nessa escola e isso pode acarretar no fechamento temporário da escola, aí sim, vira problema meu. McGonagall está bem chegada a tomar essa medida, você _sabe_, você estava na mesma sala que eu ouvindo a diretora falar sobre isso.

- Não pretendo fazer nada errado que vá acarretar na escola fechando as portas. - ela respondeu franzindo a testa, sem entender ao certo toda a preocupação do garoto - Fique tranquilo, seu ano letivo está seguro.

Ele deu uma risada seca e passou a mão nos cabelos.

- Não sei porque, Weasley, mas eu realmente não acredito em você e nesse seu rosto mentiroso.

- Bem, isso já não chega a ser problema meu. - ela disse imitando o garoto. Já estava trocando o peso de um pé para o outro, queria ir embora logo dali - Acreditando ou não, nunca faria nada para prejudicar a escola intencionalmente.

- Esse é o problema, _intencionalmente. _Mas, se algum acidente acontecer, eles não vão achar isso relevante o suficiente para impedir a escola de ser fechada, ainda mais considerando seu histórico.

- Meu _histórico_? E o que, exatamente, isso seria? - aquilo já tinha deixado de ser uma conversa saudável, se é que algum dia já foi isso, e estava começando a irritar ambas as partes.

- Considerando quem seus pais são. Se um aluno do segundo ano morrer e logo depois a filha de dois terços do trio de ouro for encontrada na mesma situação, as coisas vão ficar bem piores, por isso mantenha esse seu traseiro dourado _longe _de encrencas, entendido? - ele falou deixando a raiva transparecer na sua voz.

- Eu vou para onde eu bem entender com o meu _traseiro dourado_, Malfoy. - falou com a voz baixa, tentando controlar a raiva, mas falhando, já que cada palavra parecia sair com veneno - Passar bem.

Ele não a impediu de sair quando ela passou por ele sem olhá-lo uma segunda vez, desconfiava que se a impedisse de ir embora eles iriam brigar. Scorpius não estava realmente afim disso.

* * *

Sophia estava melhor. O que não era muita coisa, considerando que da última vez que Rose a tinha visto ela estava vomitando, pálida e tremendo, além de não falar uma única palavra. Ela ainda parecia pálida, ou talvez fosse apenas algo que a enfermaria fazia com as pessoas, mas já estava conversando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Nós enviamos a carta, mas ele ainda não respondeu. - Alice falava quando ela entrou no espaço em que suas amigas estavam - Também enviamos para os seus pais. Eles enviaram uma carta hoje de manhã, aqui. - a morena entregou a carta para a amiga.

- Não era para vocês terem feito isso. - ela resmungou pegando a carta com raiva e cruzou os braços, o que a fez parecer uma menina de seis anos emburrada - Eu ia enviar uma carta para o Clinton e para os meus pais depois que eu saísse daqui.

- _Claro_ que ia. - sarcasmo sempre ficava bom na voz de Rose, mesmo que ela só o usasse em raras ocasiões - Apenas poupamos você desse trabalho desagradável, não somos _ótimas_ amigas?

Alice deu uma risada e Sophia continuou emburrada.

- Agora abra logo essa carta. - a ruiva falou sentando-se na beirada da maca.

Assim a loira fez, lendo a carta que vinha escrita na caligrafia garranchada do pai, mas falava por ambos. Eles estavam preocupados, querendo saber o que aconteceu e perguntando o que ela andava fazendo. Ainda a acusaram de estar grávida de Clinton, já dando um sermão parcial por algo que ela não tinha feito.

- Eles acham que eu estou _grávida_. - ela falou dando uma risadinha.

- Você está? - Alice perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha negra.

- Claro que não. - Sophia falou e corou.

Alice e Rose riram da amiga.

- Bem, pode até não estar grávida, mas não me venha corando como uma donzela, Spence. - Alice falou - Até parece que depois de dois anos namorando um garoto que você cogita casar vocês não-

- _Alice Iezzy. _- a voz da loira estava aguda. - Não continue.

Não teve como as duas não rirem da amiga. Sophia apenas bufou.

- A enfermeira já me disse que pode ter sido apenas algo que eu comi. - falou com um tom que finalizava a conversa - Ou então foi apenas um mal estar, mas está tudo bem comigo. E eu _não estou _grávida.

- Se você diz... - Alice disse com uma feição inocente - Mas que você e o Clinton já mandaram ver, _ah_, com certeza já mandaram!

* * *

Ele sempre era um dos primeiros a chegar na sala, mesmo que só quando todos estivessem lá o treinamento começasse. Preferia não ser um dos responsáveis pela aula começar um pouco mais tarde. Na verdade, se pudesse, ele treinaria todos os dias, pelo menos três horas, apenas para descontar as frustrações e se distrair.

Ele nunca foi violento, nunca tinha arrumado encrenca com nenhum outro garoto da escola – por mais que vários deles tenham praticamente _implorado_ para ele fazer uma confusão – e não gostava desse tipo de pessoa que saia batendo nas pessoas por qualquer coisa. Mesmo que ele entendesse o motivo delas, algumas vezes. Tinha uns imbecis que _mereciam_ levar um soco, só para deixar de serem babacas.

Mesmo não sendo agressivo, treinar combatendo as criaturas que Sebastian trazia para as aulas ou corpo a corpo com os outros alunos lhe tirava um peso dos ombros. Era relaxante, quase como uma terapia.

Ele só não era o único aluno graças a Calvin, da Grifinória, que também chegava cedo. Emily não estava com ele na sala porque passava o máximo de tempo possível com Albus. Tinha deixado os dois no Salão Comunal conversando sobre os treinos de quadribol, já que os três faziam parte do time.

Ela era a capitã, então tagarelava sem parar sobre como ia organizar o time para eles ganharem mais uma vez o campeonato das casas. Ela era uma garota durona para ser a capitã do time da Sonserina, isso Scorpius tinha que admitir, mas perto de Albus parecia uma _mocinha_. Sempre que dizia isso para ela ganhava um soco no braço e até para uma mocinha ela tinha uma mão pesada, então preferia manter esse tipo de pensamento assim, só em pensamento.

As monitoras da Grifinória e da Lufa-Lufa entraram rindo e cumprimentaram-no, indo sentarem-se perto de Calvin. Os três começaram a conversar e, mesmo que Scorpius não tivesse nada contra eles, preferiu ficar quieto.

Não demorou muito para todos os outros monitores chegarem, inclusive Emily, que se sentou ao seu lado, e Rose Weasley, que foi a última e sentou-se perto da rodinha de conversa feita pelos outros monitores. Sebastian entrou logo depois, indo até a frente da sala.

- Boa noite, _chicos_. - cumprimentou - Que bom que vocês estão prontos para o corpo a corpo que eu preparei para vocês hoje, ao menos eu espero que vocês estejam.

Todos já estavam levantados e enfileirados como sempre ficavam assim que o tutor preferidos deles entravá na sala. Por mais que alguns deles revirassem os olhos diante da fala de Sebastian, nenhum deles teve a coragem de reclamar, ninguém nunca reclamava.

- Corva com grifa, cobra com texuga e corvo com cobra e grifo com texugo. Essas são as duplas, a primeira que eu disse pode por favor se apresentar no centro da sala, por favor? As outras mantenham-se sentadas e caladas. E você largue essa varinha, cachinhos dourados. - Sebastian falou olhando para Emily, que fez como ele disse sem contestar.

Cada um foi para a sua posição, Rose caminhou até o centro da sala agradecendo mentalmente por não ter ficado de frente para Emily e sim Sara, a monitora cheinha da Grifinória. Ela era bem mais simpática e não parecia querer a cabeça dela descolada do pescoço.

- Vai ser simples, - Sebastian disse enquanto se postava no meio das duas meninas - o feitiço que vai estar sobre vocês permite impacto, mas retém a dor. Ganha quem imobilizar a outra antes do tempo de dez minutos acabar, se o tempo de vocês se esgotar, eu decido quem ganhou.

Logo depois ele botou o feitiço sobre as duas, foi se juntar ao grupo de monitores e deu início a luta. Rose se sentia em desvantagem, já que a garota era maior e mais pesada que ela, então desistiu da técnica de imobilização, esperando conseguir ganhar se acertasse um golpe o dois e não fosse pega com a guarda baixa.

Como ela esperava, a luta acabou e ela conseguiu ganhar usando sua estratégia. Sebastian percebeu o que ela fez e parecia feliz com isso.

As outras lutas foram tranquilas, com Emily, Scorpius e Calvin ganhando seus combates.

- Bueno, mui bueno. Agora quero vocês correndo ao redor da sala para aquecer, depois vamos fazer algumas sombras.

Ia ser um longo treino.

* * *

**N/A:** Depois de milênios, eu retorno, como uma praga. Hahaha. Ok, sem piadas, demorei tempo pra caralho mesmo, meses, rs, mas ou era isso ou era entregar um capítulo pior... Enfim, eu nunca abandonarei a história, mesmo que eu demore séculos pra atualizar! Sinceramente não sei o que é pior, mas é a vida.


End file.
